


Elysium Blooms

by cerozer0



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Agape, M/M, Phallic Flower Imagery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow and Sweet, Smut, Sometimes your homie picks a flower and then you fuck him in Elysium, kisses and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerozer0/pseuds/cerozer0
Summary: "Thanatos leaned down and pulled his arms around Zagreus’ waist, lifting him into the crystalline Elysium air. They kissed like Zagreus would pass if they parted. They kissed like Hades and every God on Olympus ceased to be. Thanatos’ want burned hotter than the soles of Zagreus’ feet, and with ample swiftness, he fell to the earth and pinned Zagreus below him. The orchids and soft grass unfurled around them, licking at their heated flesh, and Zagreus pulled back to laugh and twine his fingers through Thanatos’ hair. In each white strand, he saw endless starlight, a gift from Nyx. He kissed him again and tasted the tongue of Death."Thanatos comes to help Zagreus handle the shades in Elysium again. He loses the usual game but wins in many other aspects.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Elysium Blooms

The Hades Godling was halfway through Elysium when Thanatos’ long shadow cast across the greenery. He was, for all who knew, merely here to do work. With his swinging scythe and tireless magic, he carved through the shades wishing to assault young Zagreus with ease, and oh, did he enjoy the whispers of death he wrought across the fallen heroes who had grown much too cocky. Zagreus himself had seen this scene one thousand times before: Thanatos descends from the sky in a blink of teal, eyes burning with ill-concealed competition. He slices and dices until no shade stands, keeping count all the while. In a way, it was endearing. It reminded the young Zagreus of their youth when they would play episkyros alone and Thanatos would always sputter and cry whenever he lost. He had outgrown the tears. Now, whenever Zagreus wins, his lower lip juts out in a practiced pout, and his hand waves as another Centaur’s Heart appears in the grass.

“That was a lucky win, Zagreus,” he said, cool and glum. 

Zagreus takes the offered gift with a smirk. “You said that the last ten times, Than, when will you admit I’m the better fighter?” He puffed out his chest, head tilting up to try and gain some height on the ever floating Thanatos. Even if he lowered himself to the earth, though, the Death God would always have a good seven inches on the Godling.

“Never. I will never admit that,” he droned, meeting Zagreus’ gaze with his own heated defiance. 

Around them, Elysium bloomed. Orchids curled around Zagreus’ burning feet. To touch a large one to your mouth was said to raise a mortal’s chances of bearing a son. Thanatos blushed. Of course, Zagreus remained oblivious to the phallic plant growing up to meet his shins.

“This place is always so pretty, but it misses the dread of the mortal realm,” Zagreus said thoughtfully, leaning down to brush the tips of the white and purple orchids. “The dread is what makes it real, tangible.” Thanatos gnawed at his lip as Zagreus reached further and plucked at orchid up from the dirt. The little flower smiled up at him with soft, wispy leaves and rounded petals. Thanatos tried not to imagine himself in Zagreus’ hand, plucked free from the earth, held so tenderly, carefully, as if he too were some delicate plant that could fall apart if one were not careful. Zagreus kissed a white petal and Thanatos looked away, ears burning. A pregnant silence fell around them. Then, Zagreus laughed.

“You are doing this on purpose,” Thanatos mumbled, bashful. Zagreus’ laugh increased and the orchid fell from his fingertips. He reached out, curled his burning hand around Thanatos’ wrist, and pulled until the Death God was close enough for a searing kiss.

The dam burst. Thanatos leaned down and pulled his arms around Zagreus waist, lifting him into the crystalline Elysium air. They kissed like Zagreus would pass if they parted. They kissed like Hades and every God on Olympus ceased to be. Thanatos’ want burned hotter than the soles of Zagreus’ feet, and with ample swiftness, he fell to the earth and pinned Zagreus below him. The orchids and soft grass unfurled around them, licking at their heated flesh, and Zagreus pulled back to laugh and twine his fingers through Thanatos’ hair. In each white strand, he saw endless starlight, a gift from Nyx. He kissed him again and tasted the tongue of Death.

“Beloved,” Zagreus hummed and whispered into Thanatos’ ear, “I will relent today.” And Thanatos heard his heart beat staccato. His fingers deftly climbed up Zagreus’ thigh, beneath his chiton, toying across his heated member and down between his legs again. Godly anatomy blessed them both with an easy to prepare Zagreus and a boiling Thanatos. As he dipped his first finger in, Zagreus’ steady smile broke and a soft, pliant sigh escaped into the air.

“You are my light, Zagreus,” Thanatos whispered and swirled his finger. “You do not know how happy I am that you will remain. That we will be together forever, my beloved. Be it here or in the House, I will happily take you wherever you wish.” Zagreus’ right hand fell from Thanatos’ shoulder and dug into the soft earth. White wildflowers bloomed between his fingers.

“Don’t think I’ll be giving in so easily to laying below you, my sweet,” Zagreus groaned, head falling back as Thanatos slid in a second finger. “I am spoiling you today, you see… Since I already won.”

“Yes, yes,” Thanatos chided, “of course. You’re doing this for I, yes, of course. Since it must be such a chore to lay below me…” His head lowered as his free hand flipped Zagreus’ chiton aside and he kissed the tip of Zagreus’ dick. One kiss led to another, and another, before he was brave enough to swallow the Godling whole and taste him true. Zagreus bit into the meat of his palm to keep from crying out into the vivid air.

“Oh, Than,” he moaned and raised his hips. Thanatos loosened his lips and coaxed him onward with his tongue, and soon Zagreus was fucking his mouth in earnest, seeking a release that would not yet come as Thanatos finished preparing him.

“Not yet, beloved,” Thanatos said as he pulled back entirely. Zagreus whined at the sudden loss of warmth and pressure, hips bucking into the empty air. His eyes were wet with want, lips parted in a missing cry for more. He was as beautiful as the flowers and grass that grew around him, ready to envelop his godly flesh in lavish garlands. Thanatos pulled the pin from his own chiton and let the fabric drop and pool around his knees. The warmth of Elysium’s false sun stained his pray skin, turning the coldness of death into something kinder, more familiar to the Godling who was growing used to the warmth that mortals sought. He leaned down to kiss Zagreus’ loose lips and smiled against his mouth.

“I wish I could worship you,” Zagreus mumbled, dragging his fingers down Thanatos’ back. “To pray to you every day would be a chore I would wake for daily.”

“Oh, how romantic,” Thanatos purred. He pumped himself to fullness and pressed between Zagreus’ legs, hips rolling to slide teasingly against his slick, ready hole. Zagreus groaned again, hips canting up, beckoning him in, until Thanatos sighed and pressed forward and they were finally, truly one.

Stars exploded, rain fell. Elysium died and was reborn and they remained, two Gods of the Underworld together in life and death and everything that laid between. Thanatos could see the realm of Chaos in the head high he gained from fucking into the pliant heat of Zagreus. Zagreus could see every mountain and sea and sun in the mortal plane, spreading out just behind his eyes. Thanatos rolled his hips slowly, lovingly, pressing into every spot that might beckon a cry from the Godling below him.

“Thanatos, Thanatos, Thanatos,” Zagreus cried like a pray, hands reaching up to press into Than’s gray shoulders. His own words were lost to the Elysium wind, replaced by low moans and cries that spurned louder whenever Zagreus tried to meet his thrusts or tighten himself around him. 

The nature around them grew wilder as the Gods lost themselves in each other. Thanatos bent at the waist and engulfed Zagreus entirely, pulling him taut against his chest as they chased after the quickly approaching climax until, finally, Zagreus reached between them and cried as he came into his fist and against Than’s stomach. Thanatos fell over the edge moments after. He came buried deep within Zagreus, earning another broken sob from the Godling as death’s warmth filled him. They both stared into the nothingness, the little death spreading between them until, finally, the moment broke and Thanatos collapsed ontop of Zagreus with a gentle gasp.

“Gods, you are heavy,” Zagreus said with a muffled laugh. Thanatos dug his hands into the dirt and pushed himself up, staring down at the sweaty and flushed Zagreus with only love and tenderness. He smiled and felt a warm fondness spread across his chest.

“I’ll always have you beat in height and weight,” he teased.

“Aye, what did I say about bringing up the height thing, mate,” Zagreus groaned, pushing his palm into Thanatos’ forehead. Thanatos laughed again and leaned up to kiss the meat of his hand, his life line, his love line, each and every fingertip he could get to before Zagreus pulled him in for a real kiss. Elysium scattered around them as the River Styx rose to claim the God of Death and the God of Blood, and for once, Zagreus was happy to sink into the waters, if only because Thanatos held his hand the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my friend Pat who said he would make me some campfires in Minecraft and buy me some lipsticks if I wrote him some Hades smut. I made it a lil pretty just because I'm an extra bitch. I hope you enjoy this piece!


End file.
